Love at First Fight
by ocean23
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have one of the strangest relationships out there. They're always fighting and arguing over something, so it wasn't exactly love at first sight for them. No, it was more like . . . love at first fight . . . for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my 3rd fanfic, so not much experience with these things might make for some lousy stories. Please read the story, though. If you don't like it, say so, but please, no flames in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else. Takahashi-san owns those rights.**

**P.O.V-Kagome, some Inuyasha P.O.V.**

**Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have one of the strangest relationships out there. They're always fighting and arguing over something, so it wasn't exactly love at first sight for them. No, it was more like . . . love at first fight . . . for both of them.**

**Love at First Fight**

_Ever heard of love at first sight? That one special moment where you look at him, he looks at you, and you're instantly in love? That never happened in our case. Trust us, it was love . . . but not love at first sight . . . more like love at first fight._

**Kagome's P.O.V**

_The first time I ever saw him was after my entire world fell upside-down. I'd been standing in the shrine of the bone-eater's well, teasing my brother Sota about being such a coward, when suddenly some sort of weird centipede monster appeared behind me and pulled me down the well. That is how I first ended up in the Sengoku Jidai, and that is how, just minutes later, I came to be walking through the Forest of Inuyasha when I first saw . . . him._

_Oh, he was so handsome, or at least as handsome as a boy can get when he's unconscious and stuck to a tree with what looks to be an arrow through the heart. From the way his head was just leaning to the side, it almost looked like he was asleep. Silvery hair blew on the breeze and a few strands fell across his boyish face. Kawaii little dog ears stuck out from the top of his head and I couldn't resist touching them. That's when some villagers captured me, and my journey began in the feudal era as I was hauled away to meet the village priestess Kaede._

_The next time I saw him, I was being chased by Mistress Centipede and I was running for my life. I collapsed in front of the tree that the boyish hanyo was pinned to, and that became the first time I ever heard his voice. It was gruff and unmannerly, like his mother had forgotten to teach him a few things when he was younger, but it also, at least to me, had the potential to be kind and caring. That was also the first time I ever saw his golden eyes. Despite the whole my-life-is-in-danger thing, I couldn't help but feel that there was some secret his eyes were hiding. It was at that moment, I think, that I first started liking him._

_What is that old saying? Something about how good things and waiting? Well, I certainly didn't have to wait for a good thing, 'cause when Inuyasha started calling me Kikyo, that sparked the first fight we ever had. All it took was that one argument, and I went from sort-of-liking him to all-out-liking him in an instant. Now, usually fights only make you dislike someone, but it was like even though we'd only known each other for a few seconds, Inuyasha had some sort of hold over me already._

_Just minutes after that first argument, the Shikon jewel had been released from my body and Mistress Centipede was on the verge of killing us all. It was then that I released Inuyasha, and it was just a moment later that we had the second fight of our career, the one that ended with me becoming the guardian of the Shikon jewel and Inuyasha getting all wet (quite literally). Another outcome of that argument that I never even realized until years later, though, was that on some level, I was starting to fall in love with Inuyasha, no matter how arrogant, stupid, or stubborn he may have been._

_Things just kind of went from there. With every fight and argument, my love for that silly puppy only grew. Even when I fought with him over his visits with Kikyo (which usually ended with me in tears and Inu buried 6 feet underground), I fell more in love than ever before, if that even sounds possible. The funny hold he had on me just kind of grew. For every word that he said, I had 10 more to reply with; for every move he made, I had twice as many waiting in the wings. For some word though, I could never say the 3 words that would tell him how I felt or take the actions necessary to tell him what mattered most. At that time, I guess I was just scared; scared that if I told him, he'd say the thing that no person in love ever wants to hear: I don't love you._

_Time passed, seasons changed, and our fight with Naraku grew more and more intense as Naraku himself came closer and closer to holding all of the jewel fragments. It wasn't just the fight with old Spider-brain that was getting more intense, though; my relationship with Inuyasha was starting to heat up more and more as the months passed. The way that we acted towards each other changed: I stopped sitting him so much, and in return, he became more kind, gentle, and . . . dare I say it . . . loving. Our constant fighting petered out, he didn't go to see Kikyo as much, and when I touched him, he no longer flinched or pulled away. He seemed to welcome the time we had alone now, almost seemed to look forward to it._

_It was on one evening, more towards the end of the fight with Naraku, that his feelings for me, ones that I'd previously though only extended to friendship, were revealed. Momma, Grandpa, and Sota were away for the week on a trip to the hot springs, and I was home alone studying. I fell asleep while studying, and when I woke up, there was Inuyasha, sitting on my bed. We sat on the floor and talked for a bit, and Inuyasha asked me if I liked this time, and then suggested that I stay here, at least until the fight with Naraku was done. It was then that he swore, "I will protect you with my life." The next thing I knew, he was leaning towards me, clasping my hand like you would a lifeline. If Sota hadn't come in just then, maybe Inuyasha would have admitted his real feelings to both me . . . and himself. At that point in time, though, I guess that both of our brains still refused to accept what our hearts already knew: we were meant for each other._

_After Naraku's defeat, I allowed myself to think for a second that Inuyasha and I had a chance now of building an actual relationship, but then that second passed and the Meido opened behind me, as if to say that we would never have any sort of future together. Alone and scared, I was left in that darkness for 3 days. Three days without Inuyasha; three days without my friends; three days with just my fears, my doubts, and my evaporating hopes that someone would come to rescue me. I honestly began to doubt as to whether Inuyasha would come to get me or not, but when I heard his voice ring out through the darkness, every fear and every doubt disappeared. _

_The relief . . . oh, I was never so glad to see anyone as when my poor hanyo appeared in front of me. His own relief was reflected in my eyes, and any thoughts about this being an illusion dissipated the moment I was in his arms. When he kissed me, though, it removed any lingering doubts. No illusion could be that real or imitate the look I saw in his eyes on that day. _

_After that, though, things just kind of went downhill. Oh, sure, we had proven that we belonged together, but that didn't stop fate from intervening. That 3-year separation was absolute torture for me. To know that I loved Inuyasha and yet could not get to him killed me from the inside out. I checked the well at least once every 3 days, and yet every time I jumped down, my hopes would rise for a second only to be crushed. _

_That all changed on the day that I finally admitted to myself that it was Inuyasha that I wanted to be with, and it only took that one thought for the well to open again. Mama reassured me that it was okay and that it was time to go, and so I took that fateful plunge into the well, not knowing if Inuyasha still loved me or if he even still cared. When I jumped out of the time portal into the well of Inuyasha's time, I looked up and there, against the backdrop of blue sky, was a single clawed hand that I never thought to see again. It was so simple to reach up and grab that hand, and the look in his eyes when I saw him again for the first time in three years . . . it was as if nothing at all had changed. _

_Since that day, Inuyasha and I have never left each other's side unless we really had to, and even then we worried about the other until we were once again in each other's arms. As time passes by, I just know that we'll get closer and closer, 'cause we got all the time in the world to discover . . . just why we fell in love at first fight._

"Hey, Kagome, are you done writing yet?" a voice called.

Kagome giggled as she put down her ink brush. There, she was all done. Rolling up the scroll, she hid it under the table. Getting up, Kagome walked out of the room and closed the shoji door behind her. She walked up the hill to where her husband was standing. His long hair blew on the breeze and his kawaii ears flicked at the slightest sound. Looking over his shoulder at the sound of Kagome's approaching footsteps. A smile crept over his lips at the sight of his wife, and his golden eyes were filled with love. Kagome walked the remaining steps to join Inuyasha on the hill-top. He unconsciously put his arm around her waist, drawing her close as they looked out over the sunset landscape.

**There you have it. The story of how they fell in love, not at first sight, but at first fight. Second chapter is in Inuyasha's point of view, shows his take on the same subject. Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Inuyasha's take on the whole 'love at first fight' thing that he and Kagome had going on. Sorry for any OOC that there might be.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the imagination used to write this story. All characters belong to Takahashi-san.**

That night, when Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha crawled out of bed and snuck into the other room where Kagome had been writing in. Pulling a scroll from a stack near the table, he dipped the brush in the inkpot and started to write.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

_It's been 25 years since I first met Kagome, and yet we still have many more years stretching ahead of us. With every word, it feels like her hold on my heart only gets stronger. It's been that way for so long, though, that I can't even really remember when she didn't have some hold on my heart. Our love had a strange beginning though. To think, that this all started with a simple fight . . . _

_The first time I ever laid eyes on my feisty miko, I was still pinned to the Goshinboku and Kagome was being chased by Mistress Centipede. I at first thought that she was Kikyo, but she soon corrected me on that count when she said, "Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever she is, I'm not her! I'm Kagome! .ME." Even with her life in danger, she was as feisty as a trapped tiger. To this day, I don't know what it was about that fight that caused it, but I fell for her at the first syllable, as unbelievable as that sounds._

_The second fight we had? Ho, that was a doozy. The way it ended probably went down in the history books as being the first and only time that a human beat an inu hanyo with the word 'Sit.' As much as that hurt my pride, though, Kagome's actions only went to making my newfound affections grow. _

_Time passed, and slowly more people joined our ragtag group. There was the perverted monk Miroku, the annoying kitsune Shippo, the neko yokai Kirara, and the sassy demon-slayer Sango. It soon became obvious, at least to me, that Sango and Miroku were falling for one another, but it wasn't all that obvious to me about my ever-growing feelings for one particular companion of mine. She was the one who could control me with a word, in more than one way. One word was all she needed to either send me soaring among the clouds or feeling lower than the scum of the earth. Where she got that kind of power was a question that plagued my mind on more than one occasion. _

_As the months went by, I started to notice that Kagome became dearer and dearer to me. I was afraid to let her return to her world for fear that she might never come back. If she was fighting in one of our battles, I was constantly afraid that I might not be able to protect her. She became the only one that I had ever fully trusted in my entire life besides my mother, but the love I felt for my mother couldn't even compete with the feelings I held for my Kagome._

_Things changed as time passed. Slowly, I stopped picking so many fights with her. She stopped using _that_ word on me so much. I no longer felt the need to run when she came near me, and eventually I began to accept the fact that I loved this mysterious miko from the future. When Kikyo died, it was Kagome who pulled me through it, and it was with her help that Naraku was defeated. _

_When Naraku died at last, I finally allowed my mended heart to dream of the day when I could tell her the real truth of how I felt, but just a second later, that dream came close to dying right there . . . when the Meido swallowed up the only girl I'd ever have given up becoming a full-demon for. Within moments, my heart was my only guide as I opened the Meido and followed after Kagome. _

_I didn't know how long I searched, but never once did I give up. Kagome meant, and still means, everything to me, and like hell was I going to take the easy way out! When that shimmering light appeared, I didn't hesitate to open that Meido with the Tessaiga and go through; I had never had reason to doubt the Tessaiga before, and that still held true now. All it took was an instant for that Meido to do its job, and then suddenly there she was. _

_She looked just as beautiful as the day that I met her. Sure, her black hair was a little more tangled and her uniform a little more mussed, but I still saw that self-same girl before me. There was one difference, though; instead of looking at me with fiery eyes that could burn through your soul, love and awe shone in her teary orbs. With my free arm, I pulled my Kagome into a hug that seemed to say all the things that we could never say to one another, and then when we leaned in and kissed . . . well, that said something that we would never need to say: we'd always be there for one another, no matter what the distance, no matter what the time. _

_After that wish was made on the jewel and Kagome went back to her own time, I tried to tell myself that it was for the best. She was safe in her own time, safer than she was here at least. However, that didn't stop me from worrying. What if she got hit by a truck and was killed? What if she died from some horrid disease before I could get back to her? What . . . what if I survived the 500 years that it would take to get to her time, only to find out that she had died just the day before I got there? My mind never stopped asking all of those 'what ifs' and if it weren't for my friends, I probably would have gone crazy within the first month. _

_Month after month passed, and for the rest of our group, time went on. They missed her, I can be sure, but they didn't feel as if the other half of their soul was missing because Kagome wasn't there. Sango and Miroku got married and started a family. Shippo left to start training to be a proper kitsune. Koga married Ayame. Naraku stayed dead. I, however, never moved on. I was never far from that well, just in case it should open up again. During all those years of separation, I never once even looked at another woman. Some would have called me a little heartless when I ignored all of the girls who flirted with me, but then, how could I have a heart when I was separated from it by over 500 years?_

_When the well reopened and Kagome's scent reached my nose for the first time in 3 years, I almost couldn't believe it. I ran as fast as I could for that well, and my heart finally started to beat again when her hand grasped mine. My other half was finally back again, and it took all of my will-power not to break down and cry with relief. _

_Since that day, I have never once let Kagome out of my sight willingly, and she has more than returned the favour. For any other couple, a three-year separation might have caused them to grow apart, but for us, it only succeeded in bringing us closer together. Whenever we had to part, if only for a few moments, it was clear that we would never stop worrying about the other until we were back together just from the way that we said good-bye._

_You know, the proudest moment of my life was the day that Kagome agreed to be my wife. We were married within a week, and that night . . . well, let's just say that we found out that there was more to love than what first appears. That was not what made that night special for either of us, though. What really set that night apart was the bond that we formed, a blood bond that transformed Kagome into a hanyo and would allow her to live by my side until the day that I died._

_Twenty-five years have passed since the day I met Kagome, and yet nothing has changed. Both of us still look as if we haven't aged a day, and yet our love might as well have just been created yesterday, because we are always learning new and wonderful things that surprise us and excite us. Maybe it's one of the weirdest loves out there, but in my eyes, there is nothing more special . . . than love at first fight._

Sighing contentedly, Inuyasha lay down his brush. Reaching under the table, he pulled out the scroll that Kagome had put there and placed it next to his own. Rolling the two up, he tied a red ribbon around his own and a blue one around Kagome's. Pulling out a cherry-wood box and removing the lid, Inuyasha placed the two scrolls in the box side by side and sealed it with a paper seal.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, Inuyasha grinned and turned to look at his wife. Looking from Inuyasha to the now-sealed box, Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the hanyo she loved as dearly as her own life as she sat down next to him. Inuyasha just shook his head happily and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I'm guessing you want to know what I wrote on my scroll, don't you?" he laughed. Kagome just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, no can do. We had a deal, remember? We each write about the one thing that we find the most unusual about our past and we seal it in a box. When our wedding anniversary rolls around, that's when we unseal the box and read the other's scrolls," Inuyasha chided gently.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided in return, "it's past midnight now. It _is_ our wedding anniversary, you silly hanyo."

Inuyasha reddened at that. Was it really that time already? Shaking his head at his bad memory, he smiled at his wife and handed her the box. Removing the seal, Kagome eagerly removed the lid and reached inside to grab Inuyasha's scroll. Inuyasha grabbed the one that Kagome had written, and so the two sat there, side by side, as they read their partner's words.

Both finished reading at the same time, and both looked up from the scrolls to look into the other's eyes. Dropping her scroll to the ground, Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. Inuyasha hugged her back, and Kagome whispered the three words in her hanyo's ear that never ceased to amaze him, "I love you."

Inuyasha whispered back a reply that came in the form of 'I love you, too,' and so the two sat there, perfectly content to languish in each other's arms and enjoy their newfound knowledge of the other's heart.

No one was to ever read those scrolls besides Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha kept the two together in that box, and every year, on their wedding anniversary, they were reread and the two renewed their vow to never live a single day without the other.

Now, what surprised the two hanyos about the knowledge they had gained from those papers was not how long they'd loved each other, how they loved each other, or even the way they had stayed in lobe. No, what really made them surprised and even a little proud was that they'd fallen for each other at the same time, in the same place, and in the same way. If anyone ever told them that the only real love out there was the love-at-first-sight kind, both would disagree because of those scrolls. Both would tell you that there is another way to fall for someone: love at first sight.

**Well, that's the last chapter, everyone. Hope you liked it. Had the toughest time trying to make Inuyasha's believable, though. Never tried before this to write something from his total pov before. Please review! I really want to know what people think of this fanfic. Please, not too many flames, though.**

**Ocean23 **


End file.
